


Something Different

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, Dom/sub Play, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been feeling like Bill's been hiding something from him but what he finds is not at all what he expected.</p><p>[[Just a little something for the twins birthday]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

Something about his twin was different now. Tom wasn’t sure what had changed since Bill hadn’t said anything but something was most definitely different and he could feel it. He wanted to ask of course but at the same time he didn’t wanna be nosey in case Bill wasn’t ready to tell him. They sat in the living room of their house, relaxing after a long day of nothing but interviews. Bill was curled in an arm chair, giggling over something on his phone. When Tom had asked what was so funny, Bill had replied with ‘nothing’ and gone right back to what he’d been doing. The giggling had continued and just before Tom was going to ask again, Bill stood up from his chair and excused himself to his room leaving Tom alone. 

Music sounded from his little brothers’ room, loud music; as if to drown out other sounds. Tom’s brow furrowed. That was so unlike his twin but he decided, for now, to ignore it and turned on the TV instead to distract himself. Whatever was up with Bill, it was clear he wasn’t ready to tell Tom so he wasn’t about to push his twin to spill the beans before he was. A rerun of Game of Thrones had popped up and Tom lost himself in watching it until a very loud and clear moan sounded above him. Sitting up straighter, Tom muted the TV, looking confused at the ceiling. What on earth was Bill doing?

The music was still loud as hell but Tom had heard it clearly. The next thing he knew, he was on his feet, heading to his twins room. He put his hand on the door, listening again. Mixed in with the beat, he could hear the faint sounds of moaning from the other side of the door. Curiosity got the better of him and after testing the handle, opened the door. The sight before him left him speechless. His beloved twin was kneeling in the middle of his bed, full naked with one of the biggest vibrators Tom had ever seen shoved far up his rear end. Bill’s laptop was open and some sort of webcam show was set up on it. 

Now Tom didn’t know what to do or say at this point. He put on an act for the cameras but it was no secret between the twins that Tom was a virgin and up until right now, Tom had thought his twin brother was too but he was so clearly very wrong. With as big as that toy was and how expertly his twin was moving it inside himself; he was very much not a virgin and clearly hadn’t been for awhile now. 

“B-Bill…” Tom blinked at himself, surprised the word had left his mouth. He had hoped maybe the music was loud enough that his twin hadn’t heard it but Bill’s head snapped back to him and snapped the laptop shut, “Jesus Tom! Haven’t you heard of knocking?!” Bill shrieked, fumbling to pull the blankets around him. 

Tom lowered his gaze, shifting in the doorway, “I…err…I thought maybe something was wrong when I heard the moaning…” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. At his gaze dropped, he very clearly noticed the erection that had formed in his pants. Bill’s show had turned him on? How wrong was that?

Bill huffed, shifting around to remove the toy. He flicked it off, wiped it down and set it in the box before turning to Tom, arms crossed and holding the blanket in one hand, “You still should have knocked. You ruined my show.”

“…Why were you even doing that in the first place? Everyone would know who you are…” 

“No they wouldn’t. I cover my tattoos up with makeup so no one can tell that it’s me.” He replied, rolling his eyes, “I’m not that stupid, Tom. Now will you please leave so I can finish? I’d really like to cum.” He stated bluntly.

Tom wanted to move and leave his brother in peace but his body was refusing to listen to his mind. It wanted something different and it wanted Bill. Raising his gaze, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, “How about I help…make it up to your audience? I’m sure you’ve never…had a real one right?”

Now Bill looked surprised, “You want to lose your virginity to me?” he asked softly, the annoyance on his face disappearing. Tom gave a small hesitant nod and then a nervous smile so Bill continued, “Well okay…but we have to set you up so you don’t look like…well like you.” He replied, going to grab a bandanna and a small face mask, “Put these on.” 

Tom took them, tying the mask into place over his eyes, surprised at how comfortable it was. After it was in place, he pulled his hair back, tied it up and pulled the black bandanna on over his head. Looking to his twin, he could see that Bill had put his own face-mask on and was working on taking his piercings out, “Should I take mine out too?” he asked. Bill gave a small nod and Tom lifted his hands to his lip to remove them for now. 

Bill turned to him, looking Tom over. He could easily tell his brother was nervous, “Tomi…relax.”

“How can I relax when I’m trying to figure out what I’m supposed to call you during all this?” he replied, looking to Bill. 

“Hmm…well it’s not like our names are that uncommon…but if you’re worried, just call me baby and I’ll call you master.” He remarked, shrugging slightly. 

Tom’s eyes widened at the words that came from Bill’s mouth, “M-master?” he stammered, “Why on earth would you call me that?”

Now it was Bill’s turn to look embarrassed, “My audience believes I have a master…that my shows are punishments for being bad…that’s what I lead them to believe. Now come here so I can cover your tattoos up.”

Blinking dumbly, Tom went to him, watching him as he worked on covering the numbers on his hand and the matching tattoo on his arm. The makeup or whatever it was blended so well that it freaked Tom out not to see them on his skin, “It’s like we’ve gone back in time…” he murmured, finally looking Bill over to see that each of his own tattoos was expertly covered and hidden away as well. 

Bill smiled, looking at Tom properly now, “Are you sure you want to do this? We are brothers after all…and it’ll change our relationship drastically…” 

“Never been more sure in my life…but…can I ask you something first?”

“Of course you can.” 

“When did you lose…who took it…?”

“Lose what? My virginity you mean? Are you sure you really wanna know that?” he asked. Tom nodded and Bill took a deep breath, “It was Gustav…we were drunk…needless to say waking up in his bed was…shocking as hell…but we don’t regret it either. Nothing has happened since then…but that’s why he’s always so nice to me and such.” 

“Wow…I never woulda expected…damn…how long ago was that?”

Bill smiled shyly, “Honestly? Like eight years ago…”

“What?! That long?! You’ve been doing these shows since then?” Tom looked utterly dumbfounded. Bill hadn’t been a virgin since they were 18 years old and that entire time Tom hadn’t had a single one night stand. 

“Well that long yes but I only started doing the shows like four months ago…and only when we’re home because it’d be suspicious if I was in a different location any time we were on tour or in a hotel…so…just when we’re home…” Bill replied.

“Jesus…and here I thought you’ve been a virgin too…” his shoulder slumped down and his hands rubbed over his face.

“Aww Tomi…it’s alright…I don’t think any less of you…” Bill murmured, kissing his forehead, “Now come on…we have a show to put on. We can talk more about it later. I’m horny as fuck and wanna cum.” He added in a purr. Tom could only swallow nervously as he watched Bill open the laptop again and restart the show, “Ahh I’m terribly sorry about that my loves. My master decided I had been enjoying my show a bit too much…so now he’s here to properly punish me.” He told the camera. 

Tom’s eyes flickered as Bill moved the laptop and camera to another spot, setting it up to get the perfect angle of the bed. He picked up a little remote and handed it to Tom, “You know how this works right?” he asked softly. 

Tom nodded, “Zooming in and out…” he murmured back and Bill smiled happily at his answer, “Lose the blanket…show me what you’ve got.” He ordered firmly, reaching over to flick the music off. He didn’t want to miss a single sound that fell from Bill’s lips. Bill wasn’t a virgin but it was most certainly his first time with Tom and the elder wasn’t about to miss a single moment of it. 

Bill licked his lips, dropping the blanket to the floor before putting his hands behind his head, “Touch me master…please~” he whimpered, wiggling slightly before him. Tom let out a faint groan, reaching out to smooth his hands down Bill’s chest, stomach, hips and thighs. His beloved little brother was absolutely stunning. He could feel his mouth watering as he continued exploring the others body because the delicious whimpers and faint moans coming from Bill’s lips were beyond encouraging to him. 

“Tell me baby…what do you want your master to do to you? Tell me exactly how you want to be punished.” Tom instructed, gripping Bill’s hips tightly and pulling them close. He nearly lost it feeling Bill’s cock grind firmly against his own. Licking his lips, he looked into the others eyes, waiting to hear what naughty things were going to come from his soul mates lips.

“Mm…I want you to tie my wrists behind me…and fuck me till I scream for you.” He replied. Just from watching Bill’s eyes, Tom knew he was completely serious and that very thought went straight to his groin. 

“Perfect…” he hissed, biting at Bill’s bottom lip before kissing him firmly. At least Tom could say he was an expert at kissing. He’d kissed enough girls and a couple guys to know he wasn’t horrible at it but kissing Bill was unlike anyone else he’d ever kissed. It felt too perfect and he knew in the back of his mind that he was the only person Tom was meant to kiss. He felt Bill melt into their kiss and it only encouraged Tom further. He let it deepen, hands roaming over the small yet perky ass of his other half, relishing in the moan that came from Bill.

Pulling back, he smirked, “Get me something to tie your hands with baby.” He said, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times. Honestly being on camera meant nothing to him. He hardly noticed it at all because of how long they’d grown up with one around them. When Bill returned with some soft rope, Tom turned him around, working on tying the rope around his brothers’ wrists, “Not too tight?” He asked after it was securely in place.

“No sir. It’s perfectly fine.” He replied, turning back to him with a smile. Tom nodded then pointed to the floor. Without even being told, Bill sank to his knees, eyes falling to Tom’s cock. He’d seen it plenty but never fully aroused like it was now. Tom turned his head to the laptop long enough to zoom the camera in on Bill’s face before nodding to him, “Suck. Don’t disappoint me.”

An amused look flashed through Bill’s eyes as he leaned closer to him, “Yes sir.” He purred, flicking his tongue out over the tip of his cock and sucking up the fluid that had been gathering there for awhile now. Tom grunted softly, placing one hand on his hip to keep from fisting his hand into Bill’s hair. He didn’t want to mess up their disguises at any point so he knew he had to be careful even if he wanted nothing more than to grab his head and push into Bill’s mouth. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait too long because within seconds of him silently wishing it, his cock disappeared into his twins mouth. The heat and suction was almost more then he could take but he’d be damned if he came before fucking Bill.

“Ngh…shit…” he hissed, tilting his head back briefly. He knew Bill wouldn’t let him cum but it was clear he was going to tease him up close to release and stop just before he would. Sure enough, Bill’s tongue and lips worked him firmly, eyes never once leaving Tom’s face. It was so hard for Tom to believe that this wasn’t the first time Bill had done this because for so long he’d pictured his twin being beyond innocent which clearly wasn’t true, “Enough.” He finally groaned, gripping his shoulder and pushing him back gently, “Get on the bed…on your back.”

Bill easily obeyed him, lifting his legs to spread himself open. Tom stood there just staring at him. He was glad his back was to the camera at this point because he was sure he looked stupid as he gaped at the view before him. Bill’s aching erection curved perfectly over his stomach, a small surprise of a barbell piercing on the underside greeted Tom’s eyes. He knew he’d be asking Bill about that later on for sure. Licking his lips some, he let his gaze drift lower to the still lube cover pink hole. He couldn’t wait to bury himself in it. Tom lifted his gaze back to Bill’s eyes, silently asking him if he wanted prep or not because at this point, he was ready to just dive into it and fuck him senseless. 

“Fuck me master…punish your naughty little boy.” Bill uttered in reply to the silent question, “Take me as hard as you can till I scream out and cum for you.”

Tom groaned at the words, moving between Bill’s spread open legs, “Gladly.” he hissed, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up. However when he didn’t push in, Bill gave him a concerned look, “You okay?” he whispered.

“…turn the camera off…” Tom whispered back. Bill nodded once, shifting upright to move to the laptop, “Sorry folks…this show is now over for you~” he said to the camera, “See you next time~” he smiled sweetly then closed the laptop with his shoulder and returned to the bed where Tom was waiting. Tom pulled the mask and bandanna off, smiling slightly, “Sorry…I just wanna do this properly.” He explained, reaching back to untie Bill’s hands then removing his twins mask as well.

Bill smiled, wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck, “You big softy.” 

“I just want you to call MY name…not master…” he replied, cupping Bill’s cheek and then kissing him gently. 

The blonde smiled against his lips, returning the kiss until Tom pulled apart enough to press back against him. He watched the elders face as he concentrated on pressing himself into Bill’s more than willing body, “Mmm…Tomi…you feel so much better than any toy I’ve ever used…” he moaned softly, eyes slipping shut as he was filled. When he got no reply, he looked back at his twin, seeing his face furrowed in deep concentration which only made Bill smirk, “What’s the matter Tomi? Trying not to cum already?” he teased.

“Y-yes…” he stammered, “Fuck you’re so tight…and hot…it’s fucking amazing…”

Bill pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, “You can cum. We’ll just do it more and more until you’re better at it. You can just watch me get off afterwards.” 

Tom scoffed; clearly looking embarrassed but gave a small nod, “If y-you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. This is your first time…I just want you to enjoy it…”

“What about you though? I want to make you feel good…” 

“You feel amazing, Tom. I love how you feel inside me.”

Tom looked over his face, nodding when he found no sign of lying on his twins face. He shifted his stance, slowly starting to rock against him. Though he did his best to make it last, it didn’t take him long at all to cum but the sheer bliss on Bill’s face let him know that he still enjoyed it despite the shortness of it. When he had pulled out and sat beside Bill, an idea came to him, “Um…roll over…I’m gonna make you cum.”

Bill looked curious as he rolled over onto his stomach. He let Tom pull his ass into the air and then settle behind him. Calloused hands smoothed over his backside; kneading at the flesh of his ass. His eyes closed, relaxing under Tom’s exploratory touching and then gasping when he felt hot breath over his ass, “T-Tom?” he shifted, glancing back to him only to feel Tom’s tongue run over him, “O-oh…oh gosh…you don’t have to do that…r-really…”

“I want to…” Tom murmured in a deepened voice. Bill fell silent as Tom’s hands pulled his cheeks apart and tongue went back to him, dipping into the soft tight heat again. He whimpered, hands gripping the sheets. Never in a million years would he have expected Tom to do something like this for him but he was certainly not going to stop it from happening because it felt amazing. He relished in the pleasure, groaning when Tom pushed a finger into him, “A-Ahh…push it deeper Tomi…and c-curl it up…just a little…” he whined, squirming under him. Tom did as he asked, shivering at the loud cry that fell from Bill’s lips.

He sat up, thrusting the finger into him as he licked his lips, “What’s this hmm?” he asked, slowly pushing a second into him. Tom honestly knew very little about gay sex but it was clear that whatever he’d done Bill loved.

“M-my prostate…” he stammered, “L-like the female g-spot…keep touching it enough and I’ll c-cum so hard.” Tom seemed to like that idea because he continued to curl his fingers into the spot Bill had mentioned while watching his twins face. While he could feel his arousal growing again, he wanted to make Bill cum. 

“Cum for me Bill…” he encouraged, pressing a bit harder against the tender flesh. Bill cried out, arching some before his muscles clenched around Tom’s fingers and he spilled out onto the sheets below him, “Nnn…fuck Bill…that’s hot as hell…” Tom groaned, watching his twin come undone in a matter of seconds. He’d most certainly have to memorize the exact angle of where his spot was to do that in the future because Bill looked utterly beautiful when he came. 

Bill merely groaned, falling over onto his side, opening his eyes after a few moments to look at Tom with a very satisfied smile, “That…was good…I can’t wait to get off with your cock inside me…” he murmured.

Tom chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss him lovingly, “Neither can I Bill…neither can I.”


End file.
